


Shoe Shopping

by secondalto



Series: Familyverse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy needs new shoes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoe Shopping

"Awwww."  
   
"What?" Xander came into the room upon hearing Buffy's cry of dismay.  
   
"They don't fit," she pouted, pointing to her shoes.  
   
"How is that possible? They fit two weeks ago. There is no way you outgrew those in two weeks."  
   
"I did. See?"  
   
She shoved a foot in front of him, the stylish heel, dangling off it, looking far too small. Buffy was still pouting, her hand rubbing over her slightly pregnant belly.  
   
"Great, I guess this means we have to go…."  
   
"Shoe shopping!" Buffy's face brightened considerably.  
   
"Shoe shopping." Xander's face held a look of disappointment. He could see his credit card bursting into flames. "Let's go."  
   
Hours later, Xander was surrounded by piles of shoes. He sincerely hoped that he wouldn't have to endure this every few weeks. Buffy still had four months before the baby was due. When she smiled and held up two pairs, he just smiled back and held out his credit card to the clerk. He was going to have to ask his boss for a raise. Soon.


End file.
